


My Savior

by Comically_mischievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_mischievous/pseuds/Comically_mischievous
Summary: Draco finds a very scruffy Harry Potter in an alleyway. Harry lost his friends in the war, and starts to take a liking to his former blonde rival. Written for Nikole's birthday. Happy birthday, love! One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I did this one-shot for my friend Nikole's birthday… Now all I have to do is send it to her. *cough*

Well, I hope you like it. 

**Anti-Litigation Charm:** I don't own any of the characters, the canon, or the other crap the JKR invented. I just take them and make them have hot sex. Wewt!

Without further ado, the story.

~*~*~*~*

**My Savior**

**Happy Birthday, Nikole!**

I sit in an alleyway in the pouring rain. People rush past me, trying to get home to their loved ones. They pay me no mind. I sit alone in the street. Defeated. I hang my head low, my fringe covering my eyes. I cry silent tears. Why does no one care? Why won't anyone help me? I feel so lonesome. I have no family, no friends, no one to depend on. 

“You sure you should be out here in the downpour, mate?” a man asks me. I say nothing. I do nothing. A hand rests on my shoulder. “Sir? Are you alright?” the man asks. I look up, my eyes red from crying, my whole body trembling. The man gasps as he gazes into my soulless emerald eyes. A stray tear falls from his face, cascades down his cheek. 

The man cradles me in his arms and clutches me to his chest. He runs to his home, arms filled with the crying man. He stands under the awning of his front porch and looks down at me. I look back. I see stunning silver eyes brimmed with tears, and I lull my head against his chest, passing out. The man with gray eyes carries me into his home, letting the tears of hope stream down his face.

(*)(~)(*)

“Are you alright there, mate?” he asks me, his voice laced with concern. I make no move to react. I'm warm, though. And I feel drier. Where am I?

“I hope you don't mind. You're safe, and dry, finally,” he teases, a smile curling his lips. “You probably don't remember me,” he says in a low voice. “It's Malfoy,” he tells me, biting his nails nervously. “So, why were you sitting in the alley? It's dangerous down there. You could get hurt,” he asks sympathetically. I still say nothing. Malfoy sighs. He places a bowl of cereal in front of me. I don't touch it. He looks stressed, and moves it onto the bedside table for a moment.

He sits down next to me and lifts me into a sitting position. Apparently, I was in bed. He pulls the cover back slightly and sets a tray on my lap. It has cereal, juice of some kind, and a muffin. I look at it thoughtfully. I probably should eat, but what's the use? If I die, it's not like anyone will miss me. I don't touch the food. 

Malfoy looks at me as if he wanted to cry. Why, out of all the people in the world, would Draco Malfoy be here? Trying to feed me? He hates me. I blink a few times.

“Please eat, Harry,” he says to me. When did he start referring to me as Harry? “I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you starved,” he says disdainfully. I still do nothing. He sighs and lifts a spoonful of the brightly colored, no doubt sugary, cereal to my lips. I do nothing. He sighs again and lets the spoon clatter against the bowl. I look at him, and he looks away. He walks away from me and disappears into another room.

I push the tray off of my lap and let my legs hang off the bed. Wait, why am I in silk pyjamas? I don't remember dressing. I figure Malfoy probably did it. I walk over to him. He is standing in front of the fireplace, apparently someone fire called. I hear the voice of Molly Weasley. 

“What is it, dear?” I hear her ask in a motherly tone to Malfoy. He smiles at her and nods.

“I was wondering if you knew anything about Harry,” he starts. Molly gasps.

“He's still alive?” she asks in disbelief. Malfoy nods.

“I found him in the alley last night. I took him to my house, and he's in bed. He won't talk to me, and he won't eat. I was wondering if you might know why,” he says, sounding like he could start balling any moment. I lean against the doorjamb and listen.

“Draco, dear, you must understand. Harry lost his parents before he even knew them. Then, his godfather was killed right in front of him. He lost Ron and Hermione in the war...” she trails off, her voice cracking. She tries to stifle her crying, but she lets tears fall. “He has no one. The last anyone saw of him was a few years ago. He was there one second, then gone the next. No one has been able to make contact with him anymore. They can’t track him.”

Malfoy sighs.

“When I found him, he was crying. I took him back here and ran every test I could think of to make sure he hadn't done any damage. As far as I can tell, he's mentally stable, and he doesn't have any injuries. He just... won't talk to me.” He lets a tear fall, which he wipes away quickly. “You think maybe he went into shock?” he asks, his voice laden with sorrow. Molly sighs.

“I don't know, dear. But please, don't let him run away. Don't lose our Harry again. It would have meant so much to Ron and Hermione to know that he was safe, and that you were taking care of him. Let me know if anything else happens,” she says, wiping her tears away. I feel like crying again, but I won't. I stand there and watch.

“I will. I'll update you when I can, and I won't lose him. I feel we have a lot of forgiving and forgetting to do.” He nods confidently. “Thanks, Molly,” he says. She nods, and the fire call ends. Malfoy wipes another tear away and turns around. He sees me standing there, and he gasps.

“You... can you walk on your own?” he asks, scrutinizing my every move. I don't dignify an answer verbally, I just walk over to him. He smiles tearfully and opens his arms to me. I still wonder why he's being so nice to me, but I don't think about it much. I walk into his arms and let him embrace me. He buries his face in my shoulder and tells me it'll be all right. 

I believe him.

(*)(~)(*)

It's been a few weeks since Malfoy saved me. He explained to me how he understands not having anyone, since he's alone, too. It makes me feel better. His parents were killed in the war, along with his friends. He only barely managed to get away with his life. I feel sorry for him. 

He's become a doctor now. He says that since his near-death experience, he wanted to make sure no one goes through that ever again. He has a very successful practice, now. Apparently, he's a very in-demand doctor, and he takes pride in his work. He took his vacation time off to 'work on me’. I'm a little offended, but I don't tell him that.

I've eaten since then, too. He's under the impression that I can't do anything by myself because of trauma, so he brushes my teeth, combs my hair, washes me; everything. It's like I'm a little kid again. It's nice, being pampered. I think. But I don't tell him that.

He reads to me, too. Mostly kids books, but I've convinced him silently that I like adult books. He reads me Lord of the Rings now. In a way, he reminds me of Frodo when he saves Gollum. I'm Gollum, of course. Except for the part when he eats raw fish. That's kinda icky. 

He tries to feed me sometimes. If I refuse the food, he'll try to spoon-feed it to me. It's a little embarrassing, and I don’t let him. I learned that he has an obsession with coffee, that he likes his black, no sugar or cream or anything. He let me try it once, but I think it tastes nasty. I usually just drink apple juice, but being a doctor, he makes me drink water, too. 

He tells me he's changed since school. He's more mature, and no longer a prat. He says that he's been jealous of me since first year. I understand. I did refuse his offer of friendship, after all. But I don't deny it now. I consider him my friend. I think.

He's got cats. Three of them. One of them is pure white with blue eyes, and his name is Ivory, who only has three legs. He reminds me of Draco. He's got a black one with green eyes, only one of them is squinched shut. He says he was blinded in one eye from an accident with his previous owner. He reminds me of me. His last one is a Calico with amber eyes, only she had her tail cut off. She was a street cat, and probably got it sliced off by a passer-by. 

I realize that all his cats have something in common; they're all crippled in some way. I wonder if he only takes in handicapped cats, but I don't ask. He took me in, didn't he? 

“Harry, I made spaghetti. Come eat,” Draco yells at me from the kitchen. I'm sitting in the living room stroking Domino, the black cat, and I lift him off my lap and onto the couch. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the small dining table. He brings over a huge pot of spaghetti, complete with tomato sauce and meatballs. Veggie meatballs. He's completely vegan, and does all his own cooking. I think it's strange, but I can't tell the difference between his meatless stuff and the real thing, so I go along with it.

He ladles a generous portion of the spaghetti into my bowl and gives me a fork. He does the same for himself, and we both begin to eat. I learned that out of everything Draco cooks, spaghetti is my favorite. He probably knows that, too, since it's one of the few foods I'll eat. He's a really great cook, and I always love everything he makes, but spaghetti is no doubt my favorite. He always makes a lot so we can have leftovers.

“It's nice having you around. I usually make way too much, and it spoils before I can eat it all,” Draco says amusedly. I smile and slurp in a mouthful of spaghetti. His lips quirk at me and presses a napkin to my nose. “You got some just there...” he trails off, concentrating on getting the sauce off my face. He shakes his head and tucks back into his spaghetti. 

That evening was like most others; he puts a movie on for me, and we sit on the squashy couch together to watch it. I normally end up falling asleep on him, and I always wake up in my bed. He puts the DVD in and goes to the kitchen to make some popcorn. We decided on Lady and the Tramp tonight. I like Disney movies, I’ve disovered, and I think this one's my favorite. He comes back in with a bowl of popcorn under his arm. 

The movie starts and he plops right down next to me. He _Accio_ 's a blanket from the mantle and drapes it over us. It's dark green, and feels like it's made of clouds. It's so soft and snuggly. I find myself curling into a ball and leaning against Draco, wrapping the cuddly blanket around myself tightly. He smiles and lifts his arm so I can be more comfortable. 

We both munch on the popcorn, me eating it one piece at a time. I feel a bit cold for some reason. I think it's strange, since I'm under the blanket, so I snuggle into Draco's side for warmth. It seems he can read my mind, because he wraps his arm around my shoulders, warming me up quickly. I still don't feel a great need to shift away. What if I get cold again? Besides, why would I wanna move away from the warm, cuddly body? I decide against it and cuddle Draco like a human teddy bear.

Once again, I fall asleep before the movie ends. My breathing becomes slow, deep, and even, and Draco hugs me tight. He carries me to my bed, and I wake up a little. I don't open my eyes, because then he'd know I was awake. I decide to keep them closed.

He tucks me into my bed and turns on the lamp nearest to me. He kisses my forehead.

“Good night, my little star sweeper,” he quotes from the movie. I smile and drift off to sleep once again, thoughts of Draco filling my mind.

(*)(~)(*)

Draco has to go to the grocery store, so I'm taken with him. He lives in a Muggle city in England, so he doesn't use magic much. We drive there and snag a parking space nearest to the doors and get out. He helps me open the door and step out, careful that I don't hurt myself.

Recently, I've had this uncanny need to be close to Draco. I snuggle with him whenever I can. He doesn't seem to mind. He lets me sit in his lap sometimes, too. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I feel empty when he's not at least in the same room with me. So I make sure I'm always around.

We walk into the store, and I smile with the automatic doors slide open for us. I'm clinging loosely onto Draco's arm, and he doesn't pull away. I’m not sure I could find my way back if I got lost; I’ve never been good with directions. We pass a few teenagers who stare at us unnervingly. It annoys me when people stare. Not that I let them know that, of course. Do people not have manners anymore? Honestly. 

I hear people snicker behind us as Draco sifts through the spice aisle. I turn and see the same group of teens pointing and laughing into their hands, saying things like 'homo' and 'faggot'. I glare at them and cling onto Draco's arm tighter. He leads me away.

Draco explains to me that the Muggle world is much less accepting than the Wizarding world, but I already know that. I look at my feet and sigh. He smiles weakly at me and lifts my chin up.

“Ignore them, Harry,” he tells me softly. I feel better now. 

After we finish shopping, Draco takes me back home. I help him unpack his car and put things away. He tells me that he's going to make a vegan version of macaroni and cheese. I get excited and put stuff away as fast as I can. 

“Do you want to help?” he asks me. I smile and nod. I always thought it was hypnotizing the way Draco cooked. He'd be grabbing things at amazing speeds, and seemed to never take a break to breathe. I want to be able to do that. 

He gives me the task of shredding the rice milk cheese. It's pretty easy; I just take the block of cheese and shred it against a grater into a bowl. He pours rice milk into a pan and lets it simmer. Once he says that I did enough, he pours the cheese into it, mixing it in gradually. The white milk slowly turns yellow, and he keeps it on the heat while he takes another pan. He fills this one with water, and makes it boil. He adds shell-shaped noodles and lets them stay in until they're nice and soft. He drains the shells and pours them into the pot of cheese sauce. He gives me a wooden spoon.

“Just stir it until it's all covered,” he tells me. I nod and comply, stirring slowly. Eventually, all the noodles are covered, and I go to get him. He's across the kitchen getting bowls and spoons. I tap him on the shoulder, gesturing that it's finished. He nods to me and smiles. My stomach flips uncomfortably, and I feel all fuzzy again. 

He empties part of the pot into the two bowls and gives me a spoon. I take it and spoon one of the shells on it. I taste it, and my taste buds seemed to explode. Draco really was a great cook! I stick a huge spoonful of it into my mouth. I could get use to this.

We finish and he takes our dishes to the sink like he always does. He squirts some dish soap into the bowls and runs water over them. My stomach is full now, and I feel a bit tired. I need a nap. I yawn and stretch my arms, trying to get my point across. Draco smiles at me and helps me from my chair.

“Sleepy?” he asks me. I nod. He envelops me in a hug and rests his chin on my shoulder. “I really wish you could talk to me...” Draco says in a whisper into my shoulder. He probably suspects I don't understand him, but I do. I yawn again, and he takes my hand. He leads me to my room and helps me get into bed. I don't wear day clothes; I just walk around in pyjamas when we're at home. He doesn't seem to mind. 

He takes my glasses off for me and sets them on the bedside table. I smile at him and give him 'the look'. He sighs playfully at me.

“Alright, alright. But only one chapter,” he says to me. My face lights up and he takes the book from the bedside table drawer. He sits next to me on my bed and opens the book to the chapter we left off at. I snuggle into his side and lay my head against his chest, eventually letting sleep take over me. He feels my breathing even out, and he closes the book. He slides it to the foot of the bed and lies down next to me. We take a nap together for the first time.

(*)(~)(*)

We wake up the next morning, surprisingly. We must have slept for over 12 hours. I didn't think I was _that_ tired! I decide that I'm going to start talking to Draco, because that would make him happy. He's still asleep, which I find strange. I poke him in the arm, and he yawns.

“Harry?” he asks me sleepily. “What time is it?” he asks, probably to himself. That'll change. I smile.

“Morning,” I reply. The sound of my voice surprises me. I didn't remember sounding that small. He nods through a yawn, but then he gasps.

“You... You... You talked!” he exclaims. He smiles and laughs giddily, and I smile wider. “Wait until Molly hears!” he says. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and runs into the living room, starting a fire call to Molly. I get out of bed and walk over to him calmly. He smiles at me and beckons me over. I walk a little faster and stand by his side, soon being hugged by him. I hug back and we stick our heads in the fireplace. Molly speaks.

“What is it, dear?” she asks. She smiles at me and I wave. 

“Molly! Harry spoke! He said his first word this morning!” he explains excitedly. I feel like I'm being referred to as a toddler or something. My first word? Honestly!

“Oh, that's _wonderful_ , dear! Can he still speak?” she asks, looking at me hopefully.

“Mhm,” I reply. “I can,” I add, making Draco smile proudly. Molly bursts into tears.

“Oh, Harry! How we've missed you! You will have to fill me in on your life from the past 6 years, young man. I insist you and Draco join the family here for dinner tonight. I won't take no for an answer!” she gushes through her tears. I feel like I might cry, but I won't. 

“Tha'd be wonderful, Mrs. Weasley,” I tell her, nodding. “I can't wait.” 

Draco's eyes start leaking tears silently, and he hugs me again. I smile and blush a little, but hug back, anyways. Draco’s a very physical person, if you hadn’t already guessed. I don’t mind. 

“Wonderful! Be here around 6:30, dears. Tata!” And she ends the fire call. Draco is still crying into my shoulder.

“Are you okay?” I ask him in a small voice. He pulls away and looks at me tearfully. He nods.

“I'm brilliant, Harry. Absolutely brilliant,” he answers honestly. 

(*)(~)(*)

Draco is taking me shopping for some new clothes. He insists I wear something other than my sleepwear to the Burrow, and I agree. He doesn't pry about my absence, or ask any penetrating questions. He just hugs me a lot and tells me that he missed my voice.

I learn that he's very specific about clothing. For instance, he won't wear anything that isn't designer, and he won't let me, either. I smile and let him dress me up in what ever he finds. I’m not opposed to being a human Barbie doll.

I'm wearing the outfit that he says I should wear to dinner. We're looking at me in the mirror, and he's smiling a lot. He dressed me in gray slacks, a black leather belt, a dark blue, silk, button-up shirt, and black, shiny dress shoes. 

“You look absolutely stunning!” he tells me, turning me around to see how the back looks. I notice he lingers looking at my backside, and I feel a little hot around the collar. “Oh!” he exclaims, dashing away. He comes back with a black, silk tie and lifts up my shirt collar. He does the tie for me and walks back a little. He smiles and nods. “Quite dashing, I would say,” he tells me. I smile.

“You say that about every outfit you put on me. So, this one to the Weasley’s?” I ask, doing a little turn. He nods. 

“Definitely. Alright, go change into your other clothes and let’s get them paid for,” he says dismissively. I go into the changing room and put the clothes Draco found me in back on. I come back out and Draco takes the armful of clothes from me and marches to the counter. 

We left that store in the mall and it was nearly lunchtime. 

“You hungry, Harry?” he asks me. I nod.

“A bit, but I can wait until we get home,” I tell him. Honestly, I _can_ wait until we get home, but Draco always has my needs ahead of his. It’s really sweet.

“Nonsense! If you're hungry, then you should eat. What would you like? The food court has just about everything,” he tells me. I smile and shake my head.

“I was hoping to have some leftovers,” I answer honestly. I really was looking forward to making a left over spaghetti sandwich. Those are my favorite! “Let’s go,” I insist. Draco sighs and gives in.

“Alright, alright.” I smile triumphantly. We both carry hugs sacks full of clothes to the car. I told Draco that I didn't need so many clothes, but he told me that I needed some for every season. We must have carried 20 bags to the car!

We get home and haul all of the bags into the house. I think Draco's house is much too big for just one person, but I don't say anything. I counted 23 bags. See? I was only three off! He helps me organize my clothes into the closet by season, then color, shirts on top, pants on bottom. 

I learn about a lot of Draco's obsessions. He has a thing for piercings, apparently. He has a lot of them! Mostly in his ears, but his bellybutton is pierced, too. _I_ think it's pretty cool. He also has an OCD thing about cleanliness and organizing stuff. Everything has a place, and when something is out of that place, he freaks out like no other! 

We both dress in our best clothes for dinner. Draco brushes and styles my hair for me, even though I'm capable of doing it myself. He leads me into the fireplace, and we Floo to Molly's house.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred and George, and Bill are there to greet us. I didn't ask where the others were, because I think I already knew. I try not to think about it. I smile at them, and everyone starts crying and hugging me. Soon enough, I'm crying, too. I missed them all so much! 

Eventually, we all calm down, and we're ushered into the sitting room. I take a seat next to Draco, and Ginny sits next to me. Molly starts carrying in plates and pots filled to the brim with delicious smelling food. I find myself swallowing a mouthful of spit. There were several vegan dishes to accommodate Draco, and some for everyone else. 

Apparently after the war, Molly took Draco in like a son. Sorta like she did for me. He's gotten very close to them, like an honorary Weasley. I feel guilty that I disappeared.

I've decided to take on Draco's vegan life style, as well. I figure it's healthier, anyways. And the food's just as good as normal food, only it's animal bi-productless. So I eat off of the vegan dishes. My plate is soon filled, just like old times. We all talk about inconsequential things through the meal, and I ready myself for the deeper questions that are bound to come. 

When we finished, Molly disappeared all the food away, and we all filed into the sitting room. I, once again, sit next to Draco. I feel safer when I'm close to him. 

“Harry...?” Ginny starts. She swallows the lump in her throat and continues, “I'm just going to jump in with both feet. Where have you been all these years?” 

Everyone leaned in and all eyes were on me. I take a deep breath. I feel someone's hand squeezing mine soothingly, and I look over. Draco smiles at me and nods.

“Honestly? I'm not sure,” I explain. Everyone looks confused, so I elaborate, “After the war, and the loss of my friends, I didn't know what to do. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I just sat on whatever corner or alley was nearest and thought. Not about anything in particular, just random things. I didn't speak to anyone, and I felt myself slowly... Well, going insane, basically.” Molly choked back a sob. “I felt like I didn't have anyone. I blamed myself for everyone's death, and I couldn't forgive myself. I don't know... what came over me that night when Draco found me, but I didn't feel so alone anymore...” I trail off. I'm not sure why I didn't feel alone, I just didn't. I can't explain it. Everyone smiles at me, and Draco still holds my hand.

Everyone dropped the subject after I explained it, and I listened to the Weasleys tell me about their lives since my disappearance. Fred and George have a chain of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes all over the Wizarding world; Arthur was promoted in his job, and didn't have to go out on raids anymore. Not to mention his salary had increased infinitely; Molly has taken up gardening, and she's made lots of friends in a Wizarding knitting club; Ginny is now an Auror, and she lives in a flat in London; Bill now works for the Ministry, helping with rebuilding the Wizarding society since the war.

We talked for hours, and it was eventually getting late. We all hug again, and I promise to visit frequently. Me and Draco Floo back to his house and collapse on the couch. My stomach is really full of Molly's wonderful cooking, and I feel like I won't move for ages. Draco looks the same, and I smile. I scoot over and lay against his side, and I fall asleep. 

(*)(~)(*)

_Hermione is running, dodging curses and hexes. She comes face to face with a Death Eater, and I tell her to get out of the way. He points his wand at her. I scream. Ron jumps in front of her protectively, and I tell them to move. The Death Eater casts the Killing Curse. It pierces through them both, and they fall limply to the ground. Dead._

_I scream and I cry. I aim my wand at the Death Eater and kill him. He dissipates into a thin dust at my feet, and I teleport Ron and Hermione to a safe place. I turn to Voldemort who has just appeared in front of me. I kill him, too. He bleeds, and drops to his knees. He tells me that I'm like him now. That I have no one, and I will die alone. He falls to the side and dies._

_I scream._

(*)(~)(*)

“Harry! Harry, wake up!” Draco yells. He shakes my shoulder, and I wake up drearily. My throat is really dry and scratchy.

“You were screaming, Harry. What's wrong?” he asks me. He tucks some hair behind my ear. My dream comes rushing back to me, and I fall against his chest, and I cry. He wraps his warm arms around me. 

“It's okay, Harry. You're safe...” he tells me. He pats my back and cards his fingers through my hair. I hiccup and sniff. I miss my friends so much. I grab handfuls of Draco's shirt and clench my jaw as tight as I can. I tense all my muscles, shut my eyes, and I sigh. I let all my muscles relax, and I fall limp against Draco. My heart races, but Draco's warm body soothes me. 

“I miss them...” I say pathetically against Draco's neck. He smiles sadly down at me.

“I know. I miss mine, too,” he says. He kisses my head and rests his chin on my shoulder. We stay like that for a while. I cry until I feel like I can't cry anymore, and he held me all the while. 

“You have me now,” he tells me. Somehow, that makes me feel better. I smile and nod. 

“You do realize that you're never allowed to leave me now, right?” I ask playfully. Draco chuckles and nods.

“You couldn't get rid of me if you tried,” he says back. 

Why would I ever want to leave him? He's cuddly, and he smells good. I like Draco. He makes me feel safe, like no one can hurt me when I'm right here in his arms. My anxiety and fear melts away.

(*)(~)(*)

I find myself wanting to be around him all the time. I crave his attention. I'm constantly begging for his time, even though there's no real reason for it, it’s just nice.

“Morning, Draco,” I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Draco was bouncing his hips and nodding his head ever so slightly to the music coming from the radio, making breakfast. He turns around and smiles at me.

“G'morning. I hope you like pancakes,” he says to me. I smile back and nod.

“Sounds perfect,” I reply. I take a seat at the small dining table and stretch my back. I slump slightly and watch Draco cook. I find my eyes wandering to his hips, still moving slightly to the music. I smile dumbly. Draco could apparently feel my eyes boring into his arse, so he turns around, making me avert my gaze immediately. He smirks to himself and flips the current batch of pancakes onto a plate.

What's that I smell... Chocolate? 

“I put chocolate chips in them for you,” he says to me. Draco picks the plate up, piled high with chocolate chip pancakes, and sets it in front of me. I touch his wrist lightly and he pauses before yanking his wrist away frantically. 

“Uh... You better eat those before they get cold,” he says a little too quickly. I smile and nod.

“Mkay,” I say through a shrug. I start sawing into my pancakes. Draco turns back to his cooking and makes another batch for himself. A few minutes later, he's sitting across from me, and I watch him eat. It's strange, and I can't believe I never noticed it before, but Draco was extremely adorable when he's hair _wasn't_ absolutely perfect, and in his baggy nightclothes that were way too big for him. I smile and tuck back into my breakfast. Mmm… Chocolate pancakes.

(*)(~)(*)

Draco decided to take me to a Muggle park in London. It's really pretty! All the trees have pretty flowers, the pavement is made of stone, and there are fountains twenty feet tall. I wore jeans and a long-sleeved, black button-up while Draco wore slacks and a jumper. 

Suddenly, a biker comes racing through, and nearly runs me over. The nerve! I yelp and jump out of the way, bumping into Draco in the process. I blush and look away.

“Stupid wanker. Could've killed me,” I mumble to myself. Draco smirks and takes my hand in his. I blush furiously. 

“Well, I'll just have to look out for you. If another homicidal biker comes towards you, I'll pull you out of the way, yeah?” he asks me. I smile and nod, and am a little glad to have an excuse to hold Draco's hand. Not that I wanted to or anything.

We sit on the edge of one of the huge fountains, our hands still clasped. He crosses his legs elegantly, and I pull my knees to my chest. Damn, it's cold! I shiver slightly, and hug my knees with my free arm. Draco coos at me.

“Aww, are you cold?” he asks in a teasing, motherly tone. I narrow my eyes at him playfully. 

“Mhm,” I say pathetically. He lets my hand go and wraps his arms around me, then pulls me in so I'm leaning against him. I smile and cuddle into his side, thankful for the warmth. We stay like that for countless minutes, even though I'm warm now. 

I jump when a wet nose prods the back of my hand. I look down and see a black, medium-sized dog with emerald green eyes, whining at me. My face takes on a sympathetic expression, and I release Draco. I kneel next to the dog and scratch its ears.

“Hello, gorgeous. Where's your master?” I ask it. Hmm… I better find out it gender. It doesn't feel right referring to the dog as 'it'. I reach my hand under the ebony dog's belly, and I feel a lump. Yep. It's a boy. “Hey, boy!” I say enthusiastically. I feel around its neck, but there's no collar. “Are you a stray, boy?” I ask him, even though I don't expect an answer. He wags his tail at me and licks my face. I squeal and resume scritching its ears. Draco smiles warmly down at me and joins me in petting him. He seems to be relatively tame... The dog, that is. 

“What should we call him, Harry?” Draco asks me. I look at the dog before me and a name comes to my mind instantly.

“Ember,” I say. Draco arches his eyebrow at me.

“Ember? Like... fire?” he asks. I nod. 

“I think it suits him.” I sigh. “Even though we have to take him to the pound...” I say sadly. Draco bites his thumbnail and seems to think for a minute. 

A short while later, “I don't see why we should. He found us, and he obviously likes you,” he says. “I think we should keep him,” he says with that no-nonsense tone. I smile and throw myself at Draco.

“Thank you, Draco,” I say into his ear. Draco's body heat rises a few degrees, and he rubs my back.

“Not at all,” he says back. Ember seemed to get jealous, because he jumps up right next to us and starts nudging my palm with his nose again. I smile and scratch his neck lovingly. 

“He's going to need a license,” Draco says. I nod. “I'll take care of it. Shall we go back, now? I'm freezing my balls off,” he says, smiling. I nod, gesturing for Ember to follow us, which he does. 

We walk all the way back to Draco's house, and go inside to escape the bitter cold. The house is warm, and I automatically feel at home. Ember trots in like he owns the place and jumps on the couch, soon turning into a ball of sleeping fluff. Draco shakes his head and smiles.

Draco retreats to the bathroom for a shower, and I tap my fingers boredly. Hmm… Surely he won't mind...

I sneak into his office and rummage around. I sit down at his desk, running the tips of my fingers over the fine wood. I turn the laptop on that was sitting in the middle of the desk, and I open the Internet. Playing on Dudley’s computer does have its advantages. I start a search on black dogs, and browse through the pictures until I find the kind Ember is. 

'Black Labrador: friendly, gets along with kids, likes other dogs, etcetera, etcetera…' I jump when Draco comes in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“What'cha up to?” he asks me. I wonder why he didn't think to get dressed before he came down, and then I realize that he's not wet or over heated. He hadn't showered yet!

“Just researching some dog stuff. Ember's a black lab, by the way. They're nice,” I tell him a little too quickly. He smiles and nods.

“I guessed as much. Um...” He twiddles his thumbs nervously. “I was just... wondering...” he starts, turning a stunning shade of pink. “You must be cold from the outside, too, and I wondered if you wanted to take a hot shower with me? You know... Just to warm you up,” he says, sounding more like he's trying to convince himself rather than me. I smile and nod, grateful to be able to wash the ick off of me.

He smiles back at me. “I'll start it up,” he says before turning on his heel and heading back up the stairs to his en suite bathroom. I close the Internet, and then shut the laptop. It's close to evening, so I think nightclothes wouldn't be out of the question. 

I grab a pair of loose, cotton night pants and boxers and then head to the bathroom. I knock on the door.

“Draco? Can I come in, yet?” I ask. 

“Yeah,” he shouts through the door. I open the door to the bathroom to see something I never would expect.

The whole room is lit by candles, along with incense burning from hanging fixtures from the ceiling, shaped like dragons. There's music coming from... the shower curtain? It's playing something akin to piano, but I can't really tell through the sound of the water pounding in the shower. 

I strip my clothes off, set my glasses on the sink, and walk to the shower curtain. I'm reluctant to open it, afraid to see any more surprises. I take a deep, calming breath, and inch the curtain away slowly. And, alas, Draco was standing opposite me, grinning stupidly. 

“Was wondering when you'd get here,” he says seductively. I flush instantly, rooted in my place. I suddenly rethink my actions of coming to shower with him. He reaches his arm out to me.

“Come on, the water's warm,” he tells me. I take his hand delicately and feel the temperature difference between Draco's warm, wet fingers, and my cold ones. I balance the best I can, and step inside the shower carefully. 

The water is warm, but not overly hot. It stings my toes a bit, but I get used to it. I notice I'm still holding Draco's hand, and before I can think to pull away, I'm abruptly pulled forward. I cry out and smack into Draco's chest, instantly feeling his hard length against my thigh. I whimper slightly, only loud enough for me to hear.

Draco traces his hand down my side, across my hip, around to my back, and squeezes my bum. I squeal and jump a little. All the attention goes straight to my groin, and I suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of... something I can't quite describe, but I like it. Draco presses his front against me and runs his fingers through my water-soaked hair.

“You're gorgeous, Harry. I've thought that ever since I found you in that alley,” Draco tells me. He runs his finger down my chest slowly, taking ample time in teasing my bellybutton. “I knew right then that I had to have you,” he says. My eyes widen, and I feel my knees wobble, but I somehow keep my balance. “I thought you'd be good for a nice tumble, but then when I saw how unbelievably scared and hurt you were, I couldn't make myself do anything to hurt you further.” He snakes his arms around my waist and holds me loosely. 

“It was then that I realized that I _did_ have to have you, just not in the way I suspected. I ended up falling pretty hard for you, you know. Who'd have thought? My childhood rival turned huge crush and center of my attention.” He smiled slightly. “I-... I want you, Harry. But not just this,” he says softly, grazing his hand over my stomach. “I want this, too.” He presses his palm over my heart. My breath hitches in my throat, and I feel like crying, but I won't. “I'm yours for the taking,” he whispers. 

Of course! It all makes sense now! All that stuff I felt before, it wasn’t because of friendship… I… love him? Do I?

I bite my lower lip, and the answer comes to me instantly. I throw my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes.

“I want you, too. I didn't realize it before, but I do,” I say into his ear, meaning every word of it. “Kiss me?” I ask barely above a whisper. Draco pulls back and looks into my eyes. He smiles and ghosts the faintest of touches over my cheek before pressing his lips to mine. I moan in the back of my throat at the contact, and suddenly the kiss isn't enough. 

I rock my hips forward slightly, creating delicious friction between both of our fully erect cocks. I moan again, but it's needier this time. Draco kisses me harder, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He licks my bottom lip, and I reflexively open my mouth for him. Our tongues meet for the first time, still a bit timid to do anything other than tease each other. Draco takes the plunge, and starts mapping out my mouth with his tongue. I bite back a whimper as he thrusts his hips into me. 

Draco fumbles with the taps, trying desperately to turn them off, and he rips the shower curtain open. He managed to walk, or rather, carry, me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom without breaking our kiss. He pulled back long enough to fling me onto his bed and then quickly advanced on me, climbing on top of me. He resumed our kissing, along with sufficiently soaking his bed with our still-wet bodies. 

We had a passionate snog that seemed to last forever, doing nothing more than a bit of frotting and groping. We both knew we weren't ready to take the next step. I was a bit afraid to come, honestly. I don't know why, it just made me nervous.

Draco reached his hand down and gripped both our pricks in his hand, increasing the friction. I moan and buck my hips into his hand reflexively. He smiles wickedly and begins to attack my neck, worshiping it with his mouth, teeth, and tongue. I cry out suddenly when I feel him suck where my neck meets my shoulder. Hard. I whimper, knowing there's going to be quite a red mark there, later. Not that I mind.

I feel my impending climax coming with every pump of Draco's hand, and I feel all my muscles turn to goo before tensing back up suddenly, and I scream Draco's name. My seed sprays all over Draco's hand and my stomach messily, and I turn to goo again.

Draco was soon after, biting his lower lip enough to draw blood as he came. He rode his orgasm out for all it was worth before releasing our pulsing cocks. We're both breathing heavily and I for one am completely spent. Draco mutters a quick _'Scourgify'_ before snuggling up to me, using my arm as a pillow. We gaze into each other’s eyes. 

The only way I can describe what I'm feeling right now is love. 

Sometime or another, Draco cast a Drying Charm on us, and the bed, and we both dressed in our bedclothes. I climb between the covers and slide down the soft, silk sheets until I'm fully sheathed underneath them, and I cuddle into Draco's side. 

My savior.

~*~*~*~*

Well, there it is. My first one-shot. I quite like it. I first intended it to be all fluffy and happy... But that changed... Obviously. *cough*

Tell me how I did? 

~Dray


End file.
